Fallen Down
by Coch37
Summary: After a revolt in the Slane Theocracy, a powerful paladin seeking to destroy all monsters has attacked E-Rantel. Can Ainz stop him?


Overlord Fanfiction Chapter 1

Rating: T

Hey everyone, wow it's been awhile since I've written a fanfiction. I've been writing plenty, just not really fanfiction. However I really want to get back into it, and more seriously. So apologies for the excessively long wait, I hope you enjoy a fanfiction for one of my favorite anime, I haven't written yet, I always write these little intros first so I hope it goes well. Enjoy!

Afterthought: I just finished writing it, like I always do I wrote it in one sitting, but this one was a bit more difficult than my usual stories. It's like 3am right now, started at 9 something. Anyway important thing, I know I left off on a cliffhanger, sorry, but there's a reason for it. Also don't worry, next chapter will be posted in like, two or three days. I'll do my best.

Chapter 1: Fallen Down

Ainz Ooal Gown, a name that once struck fear into the very being of all who heard it, a name that signified that death itself was soon to hunt you down to your last breath, a name that…

Ainz looks at his reflection in the mirror, two bright red flares staring back at him, resting firmly in his hollow eye sockets. "Someday… it will be like that again, my comrades." He says longingly, hesitating for a moment before shaking off his mournful disposition. "Now then, there's work to be done." Ainz murmurs to himself as he turns to leave his room. Just as he does a familiar ping sounds next to his ear.

"Lord Ainz, forgive my interruption. I have an important report to make. I believe it is worthy of your immediate attention." The Head Butler, Sebastian informs, using the message skill.

"Understood, report to the throne room then." Ainz answers simply before ending the message. Raising his hand, one of Ainz' many rings begins to glow and with the blink of an eye he vanishes.

"Lord Ainz, how wonderful it is to see you this fine morning." Albedo says sweetly, kneeling down in front of Ainz from her usual spot next to the Throne of Kings, the special world item the guild was awarded after clearing this very dungeon on their first try. Only a few moments later Sebas warps into the room as well, kneeling down in front of Lord Ainz.

"Good morning to you as well Albedo, and as for you Sebas…" Ainz begins, bringing a skeletal hand up to his chin, curious of what could be important enough to warrant a direct report on such short notice. "Let's hear your report."

Sebas nods, not raising his head or standing up as he begins to speak. "Yes Lord Ainz. The information gathering party we sent to E-Rantel a few days ago just reported back this morning, I'm afraid I have concerning news." Sebas says, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "According to rumors floating around the city, there's been a revolt in the Slane Theocracy, and they are under new, more radical leadership. I propose we begin gathering more information on them at once." Sebas concludes.

Ainz stays silent for a moment, simply tapping his chin, the hollow sound of bone bumping against bone filling the room. "Very well, Sebas, I'll leave you in charge of gathering information on the new leader of the Slane Theocracy. Find out if they're any kind of threat to Nazarick." Ainz commands, his powerful voice reaching the ears of everyone in the throneroom and the rooms beyond.

"Yes Lord Ainz, I won't fail you." Sebas says simply before vanishing in an instant. Mere moments after Sebas has left, Ainz returns to tapping his chin, deep in thought.

"The Slane Theocracy… my last encounter with them, that man who summoned angels… he was pathetic, his trump card was mere seventh tier magic. If someone like that is their new leader, then we have nothing to fear…" Ainz mumbles before turning to Albedo. "Gather up Shalltear and Cocytus, have both of them report to the treasury as soon as they can." Ainz says as he stands up from the throne. "Once you've done that take Cocytus' place as guardian of the fifth floor until he returns, and request some demon generals from Demiurge to fill in for Shalltear. I won't allow Nazarick to vulnerable for even a moment." He finishes before vanishing, leaving Albedo to follow his orders.

As Ainz appeared in the treasury, yet another familiar ping tugged at his ear. "Lord Ainz, I've gotten more information from our sources. This is of the utmost importance." Sebas says, his voice a bit deeper than usual, he's certainly serious.

"I understand, I've already asked Shalltear and Cocytus to meet up with me at the treasury, report here as quickly as possible." Ainz says, just as a deep purple and pink portal swirls into existence nearby. The sound of heels clicking against solid floor sounds out as the guardian of the first, second, and third floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen, steps out, a sweet smile on her youthful face.

"My my, first as always am I? You look wonderful today, Lord Ainz." Shalltear says sweetly as she embraces him, pressing herself up against his rib cage. Shalltear has always been as in love with Ainz as Albedo, but unlike Albedo no one changed her settings to force that. However now is hardly the time of place for concerns such as that. As if to signify that realization, the thunderous steps of Cocytus sound through the halls as the guardian of the fifth floor enters the treasury.

"Lord Ainz, it is an honor to be summoned by you." Cocytus says as he kneels down, clearly trying to ignore the fact that Shalltear is practically crawling all over their Lord and Master.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Ainz makes some distance between himself and Shalltear. "Thank you, and you as well." He says a bit dismissively. "I appreciate you both gathering here on such short notice. Both of you are my most capable frontline fighters, technically speaking Albedo should be with you, but I'd prefer not to pull too many of you away from your duties." Ainz explains as Shalltear kneels down in front of him and next to Cocytus.

Just as Ainz finishes his explanation, Sebas appears nearby and lowers himself to a kneel. "Lord Ainz, based off of the information my teams were able to gather, it would seem that this new leader is a single person, as opposed to the council that rules the Slane Theocracy previously. This person is a warrior by nature, and is skilled in frontline fighting and holy magic. The Slane people have taken to calling him, 'The Pure Champion'." Sebas explains, a look of disgust on his face shared by everyone in the room.

Cocytus is the first to break the silence. "Champion… lowly human, how dare he sully the good title worn by one of the Supreme Beings!" He exclaims, slamming the butt of his spear against the floor. Shalltear grits her teeth, clearly disgusted as well. Lord Touch Me, known far and wide as the one and only, World Champion, and the founder of the Nine's Ooal Gown party, which eventually became the Ainz Ooal Gown guild.

Ainz raises his hand, commanding the attention of his subordinates. "Silence, I understand your distaste for this human's title. However there are more important matters at hand." The eclipse king states clearly, turning towards Sebas. "I need to know how powerful he really is, whether or not he's a threat to Nazarick." Ainz explains.

Still kneeling, Sebas clears his throat. "Forgive me Lord Ainz, but there's one thing I neglected to mention. I was so caught up in the human's title that it momentarily slipped my mind." Sebas apologizes. "The Slane Theocracy has always acted to destroy anything that isn't human or celestial, however…" Sebas hesitates.

"Well? Out with it." Ainz orders, growing impatient with Sebas' uncharacteristic hesitation. Shalltear and Cocytus both look at each other nervously, everyone seems unnerved by the unknown situation at hand.

"Yes my Lord, my sincerest apologies." Sebas says excessively before hastily continuing. "It would seem that the Slane Theocracy has officially vowed to purge the world of all manor of monster, there have already been instances of military bands combing through forests and eliminating monsters. For the moment it would seem like they're putting non human races like elves and dwarves aside, but Nazarick would be a primary target for them." Sebas explains in full.

There's a long period of silence before Ainz addresses the entire group. "If that's the case then we are at risk, they would have to push through E-Rantel first, but we aren't far from the Slane border…" Ainz continues to murmur to himself as he turns away from his subordinates. A few moments later he turns back around. "Well there's no helping it, raise Nazarick's security level to five. No guardian steps foot outside the tomb without my expressed permission. We don't know our enemy's strength yet, so our best option is to strengthen our defenses and wait rather than taking risky action." Ainz explains, everyone nods in agreement.

Sebas stands. "I will inform the other guardians." He says before vanishing. Shalltear and Cocytus stand as well, looking to Lord Ainz for their orders. Ainz turns to the mountain of treasure to the side of them, pulling an emerald shield off of the top of a smaller pile. He simply moves it aside and reaches for something underneath it, what appears to be a small black box. However he slips it into his robes before either of his servants can get a solid look at it.

"Cocytus." Ainz says before turning back to the guardians. Cocytus kneels back down, ready to receive his orders. "Return to the fifth floor, and tell Albedo to guard the first three floors, I have some business with Shalltear I need to take care of." He explains. Cocytus nods.

"Yes Lord Ainz." He says, getting up and lumbering off, leaving Ainz and Shalltear alone. The vampire moves a step closer, a wicked smile on her pale and pretty face.

"Lord Ainz… what might this 'business' you have with me be? Perhaps you got tired of being hounded by Albedo and wanted to spend some time with a real woman?" Shalltear asks sweetly, moving even closer. However Ainz stops her.

"Actually Shalltear, there are two reasons why I wanted to speak with you, alone." Ainz says, putting a strong amount of emphasis on the word 'alone'. "First…" He begins as he pulls out the small black box he picked up only a few moments prior. "A gift." Ainz says in his usual unenthusiastic tone. He opens the top of the box to reveal its contents, a beautiful pair of shining emerald earrings rest inside.

Shalltear's eyes sparkle as she gently takes the box from Ainz, ever so carefully lifting up one of the earrings. Each one is in the shape of a small shield, and they dangle on a beautifully woven silver chain. "Lord Ainz… their gorgeous… I… I don't know what to say…" Shalltear stumbles, overwhelmed by the kindness of her Lord and Master.

Ainz places a skeletal hand on her shoulder. "Peroroncino and I found those together while exploring a dungeon a long time ago, I'm sure he would have wanted you to have them." Ainz explains. 'Shalltear is an incredible warrior, in terms of one on one fighters, you'll find no stronger guardian in Nazarick. However, she tends to overlook things. She's too trusting as well, she never asks questions.' These are the kinds of criticisms currently running through Ainz' head as Shalltear looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Lord Peroroncino?" She asks, taking a moment to wipe her eyes. Lord Peroroncino is the one who created Shalltear, he even drew the art for her by hand. Most true vampires wouldn't be so beautiful, but he insisted on using his own art, and the game's NPC system allowed it, so long as it was approved first. "To think that the Supreme Being who created me would leave behind such a generous gift, thank you Lord Peroroncino, and you as well, Lord Ainz." Shalltear says, truly heartfelt as she begins to put them in. With a nod of encouragement from Ainz she soon has both in and dangling from her ears. "Lord Ainz, how do I look?" She asks sweetly, recovered from the wave of emotion receiving the gift put her through.

The master of death gives her a pat on the shoulder. "Peroroncino would be proud." He says, prompting Shalltear's eyes to sparkle once again. In all honesty he most likely would be, Peroroncino was very fond of Shalltear while he was creating her, however he suddenly stopped playing the game as soon as she was finished.

"Thank you Lord Ainz! I truly can't thank you or Lord Peroroncino enough for your generosity!" Shalltear praises excitedly.

Ainz simply shakes his head. "There's no need, you may return to your post now, that's everything I wanted to take care of." He says kindly, but Shalltear tilts her head.

"Pardon me, but didn't you say there were two reasons you wanted to talk to me?" Shalltear questions, but Ainz waves his hand dismissively at her.

"Nevermind that, I've gotten all I needed." He says simply. With that Shalltear nods and exits through her gate spell, and a moment later Ainz vanishes, reappearing in his private room.

"Disappointing, she hasn't learned much." Ainz mumbles to himself as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, stiff from lack of use. "I suppose it doesn't matter, preparations are complete." He continues as he pulls a black, leather bound book out of his storage dimension. "My opponent is a paladin, I must take measures against holy magic." He says as he rests his hand on his robes. "Greater Imbue Enchantment, resistance to holy!" He says sternly as his robes begin to glow a deep blue. "Now then, Message!" He activates. "Entoma, I have a task for you, and I'm trusting you to be discrete about this. I need you to prepare a force of five hundred death knights for combat. Don't let the other maids know what you're doing." He orders before ending the message abruptly.

There's a knock on the door, "Lord Ainz? Is everything alright?" Albedo asks through the door, knowing better than to open it without permission. Her concern is admirable, and appreciated. However now is hardly the time.

"Albedo, I'm fine, don't worry so much about me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, for now allow me some privacy." Ainz request, knowing that 'talk' tomorrow will never come, not if things go according to plan.

There's a long pause before Albedo answers. "Alright, if you need anything then just call for me." She says before wandering off, the sound of her footsteps growing quieter until soon enough, Ainz is truly alone.

Ainz lets out a long sigh. "Tomorrow will be an annoying day, I can already tell. For now I'll spend my time in preparation." Ainz mumbles as the sun slowly sets behind the great tomb of Nazarick.

The next day begins just about the same as the last, preparation, and interruption. As anticipated the ping of the message skill comes through and Sebas' voice speaks its usual words. "Lord Ainz, I'm afraid I have terrible news. The Slane Theocracy has attacked E-Rantel, they control the city." Sebas explains in his usual calm and collected voice, however there's the tiniest hint of nervousness.

Ainz chuckles. "Really now? While I admit that I was expecting this, I didn't anticipate that it would happen so soon. This is getting much more interesting." He says to himself as he activates Message, sending to both Cocytus and Shalltear. "Both of you report to the throne room as soon as you can, we have an emergency situation." He says before sending a separate message to Demiurge. "Set the security level of Nazarick to Maximum, as defensive leader you'll be giving orders in my stead." He says simply before disconnecting, not giving Demiurge an opportunity to complain.

Within just a few minutes both Shalltear and Cocytus are kneeling before Ainz in the throne room, ready for their orders. Shalltear is still wearing her new emerald earrings, seemingly freshly polished. Speaking as one, both the floor guardians address Lord Ainz. "We are ready to accomplish any task laid out for us by our Master, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!" They both pledge in unison, rather impressively actually.

Ainz clears his throat. "It would seem that the Slane Theocracy has taken control of E-Rantel overnight, a difficult feat for mere humans. It's possible that this 'Pure Champion' is actually a player from Yggdrasil…" Ainz explains, trailing off for a moment before recollecting his thoughts. "In any case, the three of us, along with an army of five hundred death knights, will stop this paladin and liberate E-Rantel. I'll take it as an opportunity to spread the name, Ainz Ooal Gown." He finishes as he stands up from the Throne of Kings.

Together once again, Shalltear and Cocytus eagerly accept the task assigned by their lord. "Yes Lord Ainz!" They say together before standing up, Shalltear suddenly transforming into her full armor, her lance in her right hand and a smile on her face. Ainz however, looks shaken, as if he'd forgotten something.

He grits his teeth as he stares for a few moments at Shalltear's armor, more specifically, her helmet currently covering her earrings. "What a fool I am…" he curses himself under his breath, trying to think of an excuse. "Shalltear, why don't you take the helmet off? This battle won't be bad enough to need it, and I'd prefer to see your earrings." Ainz stumbles.

Shalltear however buys it completely. "Of course! How silly of me to cover them in the first place." She says as she pulls the helmet off, letting it vanish as her hair falls down freely. The emerald earrings are now in clear view.

Ainz lets out a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's go." He says, taking the lead and heading out. By the time they reach the outside the army of death knights are ready to go. "Good work Entoma." Ainz says, giving the bug girl a pat on the head before continuing on, leading an army of death knights towards E-Rantel. They would t get that far of course, and Ainz knew that. They'd be spotted long before they reached the city.

As anticipated an interception force moves to meet them long before they can reach E-Rantel. The size of the army itself is rather small, only about a thousand men, all seemingly normal soldiers, pardon one, lone paladin leading them. The paladin is dressed in full, shiny white plate mail, and he's carrying a sword and shield. Both he and Ainz take a few steps towards each other, still leagues apart, forced to shout to communicate, but neither wants to risk getting any closer. Ainz speaks first. "So you are the famous 'Pure Champion' I've heard so much about?" He asks simply, testing the waters.

The fully armored paladin keeps his shield up, refusing to lower his guard. "Yeah, I am. You must be Ainz Ooal Gown, I've heard of you." The paladin scoffs. "Now that we've done introductions, do me a favor." The paladin says, a single, brightly glowing blue dot shining through the eye slit of his helmet. "Just die." He orders.

There's a long pause, then laughter. Excessive laughter. "Forgive me." Ainz says. "But I have yet to meet someone your your level of pure confidence, I couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately for you, I'd rather just end this." Ainz says as he turns around and begins to walk back towards Shalltear and Cocytus. Once he gets there he turns and raises both arms, a wide circle of light blue runes begin to circle him in every direction and angle, slowly expanding.

All of the thousand Slane soldiers simply hold their ground, raising their shields as the paladin tosses his sword aside. "Yes! Bring it on!" He cheers. He drops his shield as well, raising both hands. "Master of the Twelve Signs, Libra!" He shouts as every single one of the soldiers, himself included begin to glow a soft green.

The blue runes now expanded far beyond his reach, Ainz releases the magic, letting it explode outward with unmatched force.

"Fallen Down!"


End file.
